Life after you
by songs4mylove
Summary: Holden comes home to a huge surprise from Sean. Life after you by Daughtry


After getting off his flight Holden entered his home that he shared with Sean. He was met with the aroma of flowers and sented candles. He walked through the house and didn't see Sean. "Sean!" he yelled out. He walked futher into the house and saw flower pedals leading out to the balcany. Standing in the sand was Sean and he was standing in a huge heart made of candles. "What are you doing?" he called out.

"Why don't you come down here and see!" Sean yelled up at him.

Holden joined Sean on the beach. He walked up to him. "I was coming back here to get my things."

Sean nodded "I know but I heard this song and it made me think of you."

"Sean" Holden started to say

"Just hear me out okay. I know I really hurt you and I know you'd probably never forgive me but just listen." Sean walked over to a radio and pushed play.

Holden smiled as a fimular tune hit his ears. "You're trying to bribe me with my favorite song Sean?"

Sean smiled "Maybe."

Holden tried not to but he couldn't help but smile as Sean started to sing the song.

**I'm ten miles from town and I just broke down**  
><strong>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<strong>  
><strong>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home<strong>  
><strong>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<strong>

**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'**  
><strong>To see you so I've started runnin'<strong>

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
><strong>As long as I'm laughin' with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<strong>  
><strong>After the life we've been through<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I know there's no life after you<strong>

Sean walked up to Holden and took his hand. He then tweraled him aorund and watched as he smiled. Then he stepped back again.

**The last time we talked, the night that I walked**  
><strong>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<strong>  
><strong>I must've been high to say you and I<strong>  
><strong>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<strong>

**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**  
><strong>You know I would die here without you<strong>

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
><strong>As long as I'm laughin' with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<strong>  
><strong>After the life we've been through<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I know there's no life after you<strong>

Sean got down on his knees

**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**  
><strong>After this time I spent alone<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind<strong>  
><strong>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<strong>  
><strong>So I'm runnin' back to tell you<strong>

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
><strong>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah<strong>

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**  
><strong>As long as I'm laughin' with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after<strong>  
><strong>After the life we've been through, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Know there's no life after you<strong>

**Know there's no life after you. Holden suddently said.**

**Sean smiled. Know there's no life after you.**

**Holden: Know there's no life after you**

**Sean: Know there's no life after you**

**Holdne: Know there's no life after you**

Sean: Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you, yeah. Sean got up and wakled back up to Holden. "I came out and I promise you that I'll never go back in. You're the love of my life and Im want to spent the rest of my life making it up to you. Just jive me a chance."

Holden scouldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe you actually came out Sean and I can't believe you just told me that you love me."

Sean shrugged "And you love me too right?"

Holden sighed "Of coures I lvoe you but-"

Sean looked down "But-"

"But" Holden says again. "I hope you never sing to me again because that was frightning." he started laughing.

Sean smiled "So does that mean you forgive me?"

Holden walked up to Sean and kissed him. "Yes and I can't believe you did all this for me. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"You're worth much more Holden." Sean said.

**The next day**

Sean was asleep when he felt himself being shook. "Five more minutes."

Holden chucked "Come on Sean wake up."

Sean sat up and looked at holden. "Good to see that you're not tired after last night."

Holden blushed and looked away. "Shut up."

Holden chuckled "What's worng?"

"Where is my toothbrush?" Holden asked

"Umm" Sean said "I threw it away."

Holden nodded "I figured you did."

"I have extra ones that I just baught." Sean said pointing to his bag.

"Thank you" Holden got up only to be pulled back down.

"Why are you in such a hurry Holden we don't have anywhere to go today." Sean started kissing Holden "Come lets just stay in bed all day."

Holden shrugged "Sounds good to me."

**END**

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
